


A Creature of Two Worlds

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [18]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Elladan's Human nature torments him.





	A Creature of Two Worlds

**A Creature of Two Worlds  
By CC   
December, 2008**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

Fanfic100 Prompt 010: Years

* * *

_Elladan walked through the woods cautiously, wondering why he couldn’t recognize the place. The colors and scents were familiar, yet Elladan felt uneasy, as if something was going to happen that would change his life forever. He came to a crossroad, and stopped, unable to decide which path to take. It was too much like the Choice, and for a moment Elladan wished that Glorfindel was not an elf._

_“Is that what you really want?”_

_“Dresdel? Where did you come from?”_

_Dresdel smiled. “I am always in your dreams, Elladan, even if you cannot remember. You come to me whenever you are scared of your love for Glorfindel.”_

_Elladan frowned. “I am not scared of loving Glorfindel.”_

_“Are you certain?” Dresdel moved closer. “Are you not scared of dying alone when Glorfindel leaves Ennorath? You know you will make sure that Glorfindel leaves…”_

_Elladan grabbed Dresdel’s shoulders. “Stop it!”_

_“You have to let me go, Elladan,” Dresdel said softly. “You have to make your peace with your Elven nature. I am a man, and my light will die too soon.”_

_Elladan shook his head. “I’m not an elf, and I don’t want you to die.”_

_“That is not something you can change, my love.”_

_“There has to be a way…”_

_Elladan gathered Dresdel close, kissing the man fiercely. He loved Glorfindel, but Dresdel was part of a life that would be gone if Elladan chose to be counted among the elves._

_“I will never be gone. Whenever you urge Elgaer to a gallop, whenever the wind tastes of adventure, whenever the sun kisses your skin, I will be there with you, my love. That part of you will never die, even if you leave Ennorath forever.”_

_Elladan shook his head again, unconvinced, but Dresdel was already moving away, taking the path to the wilder part of the woods. Elladan almost followed, but stopped when he realized that he would lose Glorfindel forever. He could not bear that._

_“I am relieved you stayed.”_

_Strong arms gathered Elladan from behind, and made him turn around before he could ask why everyone was reading his mind. This had to be the strangest dream he ever had, Elladan mused, as Glorfindel leaned closer to kiss him._

_“You are not really here, are you?” Elladan asked, still nestled in Glorfindel’s arms._

_“I am always in your dreams, Dan, like Dresdel is. I will never take him from you, beloved.”_

_“I am going mad…”_

_Glorfindel stroked Elladan’s cheek. “No, you are not. You are a creature of two worlds, Dan, and Dresdel and I are part of that world. You simply need to accept this to be at peace.”_

_Elladan nodded, leaning into Glorfindel’s touch. It felt right, it felt good. The storm in his heart was receding, and the heat in his body was now of a different nature._

“You *are* here,” Elladan whispered, suddenly aware of the elf’s presence. He blinked, and Glorfindel’s face came into view. 

“I will never let you feel like this again,” Glorfindel said. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I want you to enjoy life, to feel free, not caged by my love. I want you to be yourself, Elladan. I always knew who you were. I want you, and no one else.”

“Even if my mind is…”

“Even if you dream of Dresdel,” Glorfindel said, leaning close, “as long as you always come back to me.”

Elladan closed his eyes briefly, feeling as if a heavy burden had been taken off his chest. He pulled Glorfindel close and kissed him, letting go at last. He would always love Dresdel, but it was Glorfindel who he was in love with. 

“Lie down with me,” Elladan whispered. “Hold me close, and never let me go. I love you, Glorfindel. Stay with me.”

“I feared I would never hear those words,” Glorfindel murmured. “I have loved you for so long, Dan… Even if I was born millennia ago, you were destined for me, and I was for you. I know that now.”

Elladan sighed when Glorfindel started a new kiss. This was his soul mate, his beloved, and now he knew that they were meant to walk the same path together.


End file.
